


【DV】【R18】魅魔少男(?)

by yubanluoyu



Category: DMC DV
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 20:44:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18301622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yubanluoyu/pseuds/yubanluoyu





	【DV】【R18】魅魔少男(?)

欲望在二人的体内沸腾。

 

“该死的，为什么我们会被突然拉进这个空间?”但丁说。

 

维吉尔和但丁坐在恶魔死尸堆满的地面上，刚刚切磋完的他们都在各自回复着体力，准备开始下一轮的切磋，突然白光一闪，二人出现在了这个陌生的房间。

 

“scp基因移植实验已开始，希望实验人员积极配合本次实验。”

 

陌生的机械女音不知从哪儿传来。

 

“本次实验融合基因——scp—166。”

 

“什么？到底是什么意思?”但丁发出的疑问没能得到回答。

 

体内的血液开始逐渐沸腾，刚刚战斗消耗一空的魔力在快速回复，但丁感到自己逐渐变得躁动不安，衣服明明与往常没什么不同，皮肤与衣物的摩擦却让他感到非常不适，还没来得及说什么，对面的维吉尔突然向他走来。

 

“我饿了。”维吉尔说。

 

但丁被粗暴地丢到了床上，外套被一向表现得矜持高贵的哥哥撕扯开来，露出的皮肤在触及冰冷空气的同时，却异样地感到了一丝快感，但丁甚至自己顺从地脱下了内裤，连带着扒下维吉尔的蓝色风衣和黑色内衬一起丢到一边。

 

维吉尔的手抚摸上了但丁的胸部，乳头在脱下衣服的时候已经变得坚硬，紧实而富有弹性的肌肉手感绝佳，但丁的乳头被反复碾压研磨，维吉尔的手抚摸着乳晕，细致得仿佛是想挤出某些不可能存在于男性胸部的液体。维吉尔抚摸了半天，转而将手往下移，但丁看着哥哥潮红而充满渴望的脸，下身可耻地硬了。维吉尔直接用口含住了但丁的下体，但丁不得不承认，他老哥这方面的技术实在是差劲，好几次牙齿都磕碰到了他的性器，但这对皮糙肉厚的恶魔又算得了什么呢？

 

在疼痛过后，带来的是强烈的快感。维吉尔的舌头笨拙地勾勒着但丁性器的沟壑，希望从顶端获取自己渴望的食物，但自己酸胀的腮帮又让他不得不吐出但丁的性器。但丁却扣住了维吉尔的头，来了一次深喉，在维吉尔被呛住，挣扎着想后退时，但丁却直接释放在了维吉尔口中，维吉尔含着一嘴精液抬起头，在但丁富含侵略性的目光下把但丁的东西全都咽了下去，末了还用手指刮下顺着嘴角流下的白浊放入了口中舔舐。

 

妈的，但丁心想，天知道现在这个一脸潮红的哥哥是平时那个高贵冷漠的魔界之主，他感觉自己刚刚释放的欲望又熊熊燃起了，同时还有一种饥饿的感觉悄然升起。

 

还坐在但丁面前的维吉尔可能因为不再那么饥渴而恢复了些神智，他看着眼前赤裸的但丁，感受到自己抬起头的性器，罕见地发起了楞，似乎正在疑惑自己在这个陌生的房间面对刚刚射完精的弟弟的原因。

 

但丁却因为维吉尔的这副表更硬了几分。

 

当维吉尔终于再次注意到但丁高高抬头的性器时，似乎回忆起了刚刚发生的事情，面色以肉眼可见的速度黑了下去，甚至想从滴落了但丁精液的床上离开。

 

当维吉尔刚刚直起身子时，但丁却一把摁住了他的肩膀，幻影剑顷刻间从维吉尔身后出现，但维吉尔恶狠狠的眼光在触及但丁像小狗一样可怜兮兮的脸时停顿了。

 

“维吉尔，刚刚你吃饱了，可是我还饿着呢。”

 

说着，但丁将维吉尔一把拉向自己怀中，粗暴地扯坏维吉尔的裤子，伸出一只手抚摸维吉尔的下体。

 

“看，你不也是很想做吗？”

 

幻影剑因主人心情的波动而消散在空中，但丁直接将手伸向了维吉尔的后穴。

 

“喂！唔....”

 

维吉尔的惊呼被但丁堵在了口中。但丁灵活的舌头骚刮着维吉尔的口腔，自己精液的腥味还可以感受到，但这又有什么关系呢？但丁只要想到自己在和这个混蛋老哥接吻，性器就不由自主地更硬了几分。

 

接吻时但丁的手也没闲着，维吉尔身后的蜜穴被但丁的手指开拓得能容纳下三根手指，突然，手指触碰到了一个凸起，但丁用力按压了一下，维吉尔就立刻往后避开了他的深吻，发出了抑制不住的惊呼，性器也不由自主地射了一滩精液在但丁的腹肌上。

 

维吉尔从刚刚到快感中回过神来，映入眼帘的确实但丁用刚刚操弄过自己后穴的手指沾起自己的精液在嘴中舔舐。

 

维吉尔觉得自己的脸一定很红。他身为哥哥的威严因在弟弟面前射精而荡然无存，而但丁还把他的东西吃下去更是让清醒的他感到羞耻爆表。

 

可但丁却看着哥哥红的滴血的脸感到了征服欲被满足的爽快，但他才不会就此满足。但丁把浑身僵硬的维吉尔推倒在床上，将他细长的腿压向胸膛，直接将自己坚硬的性器刺入了维吉尔的体内，鲜血滴落在洁白的床单上，维吉尔隐忍着不愿发出惊呼，直到但丁的性器狠狠地碾过他的前列腺点，维吉尔才控制不住地喘出声音，但丁听见维吉尔的娇喘，动作反而更粗暴了些，维吉尔饱含警告意味的眼神在但丁眼中确实泪光闪闪，充满着渴求和情欲。

 

但丁在维吉尔的体内一次又一次地抽插，后穴的软肉被但丁的性器操弄地鲜红，在性器离开时还不舍地挽留他，但丁将自己性器的轮廓刻印在维吉尔的体内，维吉尔的性器顶端也颤颤巍巍地吐出亮晶晶的液体，在将要释放时，但丁却坏心地握住了顶端，不让维吉尔释放，自己从容不迫地从维吉尔的体内退出，维吉尔的后穴张张合合，渴求着但丁将他填满。但丁含住了维吉尔的下体，不费多大力的让维吉尔释放在口中，饱餐了一顿。接着，但丁将性器重新插进涌出透明肠液的后穴，用力得似乎想把自己的囊袋也捅进去一样，在维吉尔沙哑的呼喊中，但丁说:“维吉尔...你的弟弟，但丁，正在操你。”

 

但丁感受到了甬道突然的夹紧，顺势释放在了维吉尔体内。

 

二人精疲力竭地躺在床上，机械女音再次响起。

 

“实验记录结束，感谢两位实验人员的配合。”

 

白光再次在眼前炸开，再次睁眼，他们重新已经出现在了那堆死尸之上，身上的衣服也整整齐齐，只有饱腹感在提醒但丁，刚刚到一切不是黄粱一梦。维吉尔感受到自己黏腻的后穴，召唤出阎魔刀捅向向自己腻过来的但丁的腹部。


End file.
